


The Interlude

by WhimsicalGypsy



Series: The Lovesong of Dorian C. Pavus [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalGypsy/pseuds/WhimsicalGypsy
Summary: Not much story, mostly sex!





	The Interlude

Since their first coupling they had barely had a moment to themselves as there was so much to do, stolen kisses here and there and the occasional fondle at night. Things were settling down at Skyhold now, and while the ever growing list of things to do still lingered over them, they allowed themselves a brief reprieve. Rorie had come to the library to see Dorian, Dorian noticed him instantly and stood to greet him, Rorie pushed him back to the window and kissed him without reserve, Dorian was stunned, did he not realise people could see them? However his worries quickly dissolved as he melted into the kiss, Rorie pulled back with a smirk on his face,

“Well that was unexpected” Dorian mumbled, flustered, Rorie chuckled,  
“I came to ask you to meet me later, I require your assistance” his voice was low and playful, he was twirling shapes with his fingers down Dorians chest,  
“Indeed? Where is my assistance needed, I wonder?” Curiosity, and arousal, piqued, he smiled down and Rorie and pulled him closer so their bodies were flush to eachother, Dorian felt Rories arousal pressing into him,  
“My quarters” He whispered into the hollow of Dorians throat, Dorians body thrummed with need, Rories hand drifted lower to rest on Dorians, now erect, cock and began to rub him through his breeches, his brain almost stopped working, he glanced behind Rorie to make sure no one was there, or watching,  
“Oh? What could I possibly assist you with in there?” Dorian gasped as Rorie bit his neck, he threaded a hand into Dorians hair and stood on tip toes to whisper in Dorians ear,  
“I want you to bed me, to make love to me, until yours is the only name I know” Dorian groaned and Rorie caught the sound as they kissed, Rorie stepped back, smirking, and then walked out the library leaving Dorian dishevelled and painfully aroused, his mind reeling. 

Dorian was pacing his room, waiting for the war council to finish, and ample time to pass so he could go to Rorie. It was all he had thought about since their encounter earlier that day, Dorian had to relieve himself shortly after Rorie had left, it didn’t take long, a few quick tugs and he was spilling over his fist and moaning the elfs name. Dorian had never lusted for anyone like this, in Tevinter things were different, hidden away and not talked about, one would make an arrangement to meet someone else, you would do what you needed to do and then leave, it was purely physical, there was no emotion behind any of it. Dorian had unfortunately only ever been on the receiving end of these arrangements, which he didn’t enjoy, but Rorie had implied Dorian would be in a different role tonight, and that set his blood on fire. 

Dorian thought it unlikely that Rorie was a virgin, he was a good few years younger than Dorian, but he was incredibly confident and though Dorian knew very little, he had heard stories of Dalish orgies, ritual sex, and how they shared partners, how true that was Dorian didn’t know but he always felt that there must be some truth behind a rumour. He waited till a few hours before midnight when he decided to chance going to Rories quarters, his heart beat in his ears the entire way, he knocked gently on the door and he heard a soft reply to enter, he locked the door behind him and climbed the staircase. 

The first thing Dorian noticed was the windowed wall, the second was the size of the room, and the third was Rorie, dressed in a tight fitting royal blue shirt and equally tight breeches, he was barefoot and slowly circling the room, lighting candles with his magic along the way. 

“I thought perhaps you had abandoned me to a night alone” His gaze intense, Dorian slid his shoes off and circled opposite him.  
“Never, that would mean abandoning myself to a night alone, and I couldn’t do that knowing you’re here, like this” Dorian stopped at the foot of the bed, facing the room Rorie finished with the candles and closed the distance between them, Dorian leaned for a kiss but Rorie had other ideas, he looked into his eyes, pulled at the hem of Dorians shirt and said,  
“Off” in a commanding tone, Dorians body hummed, he slowly unbuttoned and the shirt slid to the floor.  
“Off” He repeated, pulling at his waistband, Dorian obliged, very much enjoying the role he was playing. Dorian hesitated briefly, deciding whether to take his smalls off with his trousers, or to leave them on, Rorie saw his hesitation and quirked an eyebrow at him, Dorian opted for all off and soon enough he stood naked as the day he was born, at the foot of The Inquisitors enormous bed.  
“This is terribly unfair” Dorian said, he watched as Rorie drank in the sight before him, his eyes locked onto every inch of Dorian, his face full of want.  
“You’re beautiful” Rorie said earnestly, eyes still roving, Dorian blushed and quipped,  
“You’re still dressed” Rorie chuckled,  
“I can rectify that” 

He took two slow deliberate steps towards Dorian, and Dorian found himself stepping back, as though he was prey and the Inquisitor, the predator. The backs of Dorians legs hit the bed and he fell to a half sit half lay at the foot of the bed, Rorie seized an opportunity and sank to his knees before him, Dorian opened his mouth to say something but words deserted him. Rorie looked up at him as he licked Dorians length, Dorian was powerless, he watched as Rorie took him steadily in his mouth, until he was fully sheathed, Dorian felt his throat constrict with a swallow, Dorian moaned and pulled the tie holding Rories hair up out, taking a gentle handful of it, he was soon thrusting into the elfs mouth without restraint, he felt his balls draw up and it took all of the willpower in his possession to pull Rorie away from him, Rorie looked at him with spit slick lips, mouth hanging open, pupils dilated Dorian groaned and dragged him up onto his feet.

“Shuffle back” So Dorian shuffled until his head was at the top of the bed, half laying he propped himself up on his elbows to take in the sight before him. 

Rorie swayed his hips and he sensually removed each item of clothing, Dorian was mesmerised, he barely blinked as he started stroking himself, enjoying the show. Rorie crawled up until he settled above Dorian, straddling him, he stroked both their cocks in unison and Dorian struggled to catch his breath.  
“Do you want to watch as I prepare myself for you?” Rories voice was low, his movements languid, Maker Dorian had no idea what he’d done to deserve such a man.  
“Yes” He managed in a gravelly tone,  
Rorie reached over into his nightstand and retrieved a small pot of oil, as he opened it Dorian faintly smelled coconuts, he watched as Rorie liberally coated his hand and reached to apply it to the desired area, and just as he thought it could get no better Rorie shifted and turned around, still straddling Dorian but now facing his feet, their cocks still brushing Rorie bent and rested his head on the space between Dorians legs. 

Dorians entire field of view consisted of Rories perfectly round buttocks presented just for him, Dorian watched as he reached behind himself and rubbed slow circles around his puckered ring, Dorian had never been so turned on, he had both hands gripping the elfs thighs as he watched, Rorie slowly entered himself, his hips rocking back to meet his fingers, soon enough he had 3 fingers buried inside himself and Dorian couldn’t take it anymore. 

He pushed Rorie further down the bed, while shuffling up onto his knees, Rorie lay on his knees before him, arms folded beneath himself his breathing ragged, Dorian ran his cock over his slick hole, Rorie leaned back, eager to take him in, Dorian ran his finger tips over his narrow waist, he pressed himself into the elf, slowly breaching him. Dorian watched as he sank into Rories pliant body with little resistance, until he had buried himself, he draped himself over Rories back and kissed his shoulder blade, Rorie rocked his hips,  
“Dorian please-” sweat curling the hairs at his hair line, Dorian pulled himself up and slowly pulled half out, and back in to the slick velvet heat, Dorian wanted to take his time, to drag this out for the both of them but Rorie was writhing beneath him, urging him on with chants of  
“Yes – please - faster”  
Dorian grabbed a fistful of Rories loose hair, pulling it causing his back to bow, his other hand gripped his hip as he ploughed into the man, Dorian growled as he tried to restrain himself, he was failing miserably, he felt he was no longer a person, just a bundle of nerve endings sparking to completion, he pulled out completely and Rorie collapsed under him, Dorian gently rolled him onto his back, he drank in the sight, Rorie lay before him, looking up at him with glazed eyes, his cock impossibly hard and weeping pre come, Dorian bowed his head to kiss him, emotion he didn’t fully understand swelling in his chest. 

Dorian laid his hand on Rories bent legs, pressing the elfs knees to his chest, folding him in half Dorian slid into him easily, they moaned in unison. Dorians thrusts were out of rhythm and frantic, his hands either side of Rories head he watched as Rorie, eyes shut, took himself in hand and stroked himself in time with Dorians chaotic pace, Dorian was determined to last, he readjusted himself just slightly and hammered into the man beneath him, causing him to shout and arch his back, Dorian kept up his relentless pace as he sparked the bundle of nerves inside Rorie with every other thrust, he watched Rories hand fly over his cock, his face full of concentration, Dorian felt his hole constrict as his body fell into bliss, Rorie shouted as he came, Dorian still brutally hammering the sensitive spot inside him. Dorian tried to warn him of his approaching end but he just managed a guttural sound as he spilled inside him, rocking his hips, he rode out the waves of his orgasm, face buried in the crook of Rories neck, the elfs fingers tracing lines on his back.


End file.
